Neko drabbles
by koliri
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre: différents drabbles sur le thème de Black Cat. Personnages concernés: Eve pour commencer, puis les Apôtres de l'Etoile. Couples ShardenKyôko, DoctorCreed pour 30 baisers, BardolKranz. [Spoils à l'intérieur]
1. Princesse, Eve

**Disclaimer : _Black Cat_ ne m'appartient pas, les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki.**

* * *

Elle était la princesse en son palais.  
Le palais, c'était cette immense et magnifique villa aux murs blancs qui ne se laissaient pas regarder en face lorsque le soleil les rendait éblouissants, aux plantes nombreuses et variées qui poussaient à foison dans le jardin; c'était ces longs couloirs dallés de blanc aux plafonds élevés, et dont les fenêtres étaient si hautes qu'on eut dit celles d'une église. C'était toutes ces personnes qui se reculaient respectueusement à son approche.  
Mais ce n'était pas que cela.  
Le palais, c'était aussi la villa immense dans laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit de se perdre, ces murs si hauts qu'ils lui cachaient presque le ciel, ces jardins dont elle se voyait sans cesse refuser la promenade, ces arbres et ces fleurs artificielles qui n'étaient qu'une pitoyable imitation de vie végétale, ces couloirs dénudés et ces hautes fenêtres, dont le soleil renvoyait sur les murs l'ombre de leurs barreaux, transformant ainsi les corridors de la demeure en une vaste prison.  
C'était aussi ce sous-sol, auquel on accèdait en glissant sur les marches d'un escalier sinueux, pour finir dans un laboratoire aux néons aveuglants, qui projetaient leurs feux sur d'énormes cylindres de verre, à l'intérieur desquels de répugnantes créatures baignaient dans un liquide tantôt verdâtre, tantôt semblable à une eau sale; leurs corps étaient parcourus de tuyaux qui s'enfonçaient sous leur peau; pour beaucoup, on percevait les organes vitaux par quasi transparence. On imposait la vue de ce musée des horreurs à la jeune princesse, depuis le premier jour où elle avait ouvert les yeux.  
Cette salle avait été son berceau. Ces monstres avaient été ses premiers compagnons.  
La princesse était élevée par un dragon, ce vieil homme au visage si laid, que la fumée de ses cigares faisait souvent tousser. Il lui parlait toujours d'une voix mielleuse, qui se durcissait brusquement lorsqu'elle devait éliminer leurs ennemis communs. Car il le lui avait bien expliqué: ceux qui en avaient après lui en avaient obligatoirement après elle. Lui la protégeait du monde extérieure en la conservant dans cette villa; elle, en retour, devait le protéger de tous ceux qui parvenaient à pénétrer dans leur sanctuaire. La princesse ne comprenait pas toujours les raisons de celui qu'elle devait appeler "son oncle", mais ne contestait jamais ses directives. Les adultes connaissaient mieux leur affaire que la simple enfant qu'elle était, après tout.

Un jour, cependant, un vilain chat de gouttière était entré dans le jardin, alors qu'elle et son oncle jouaient à ce qu'il avait baptisé "le jeu du démon"; les règles en étaient simples: faire peur à l'ennemi et repousser l'intant final, comme un chat qui jouerait avec sa souris. Sauf qu'ici il s'agissait d'un démon et de sa proie ou, comme elle devait l'apprendre plus tard, d'un assassin et de sa victime. Le chat lui avait parlé, il l'avait même nargué... et il était repartit comme il était venu.  
Les enfants raffolent des animaux, alors elle l'avait suivi - ou plutôt elle croyait l'avoir fait, ignorante des ruses félines. Et elle avait découvert ce monde dont son oncle l'avait préservée tant d'années durant.  
Personne n'avait tenté de la tuer. Personne n'avait cherché à lui faire du mal, ou alors elle n'avait pas compris. Elle cherchait toujours sa proie, elle jouait toujours au jeu du démon, et cela l'empêchait en partie de prêter une attention particulière à cet univers, nouveau pour elle. Et là, par hasard, ainsi que dans tous les contes de fées qu'elle allait lire un jour, elle rencontra son prince charmant. "Tout de blanc vêtu", écrirait une main lourde de féérie; il ne lui apparut pas tout de suite comme tel. Il lui offrit juste une petie chose gelée, si douce et si sucrée dans sa bouche, qui était connu sous le nom de "glace"; c'était la première fois que la princesse pénétrait dans ce monde contre lequel on l'avait tant de fois mise en garde, et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait aimer quelque chose sans qu'on le lui reproche. Mais ce qu'on appelle simplement "joie" n'a souvent qu'un temps.  
Le dragon l'a retrouvée, a soufflé ses flammes de mort sur son prince; comme toujours sa voix s'est durcit, et la princesse n'a pû qu'obéir. Comme toujours c'était le jeu du démon, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent; les "larmes" ont coulé sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher, trop décontenancée par sa première expérience de la tristesse et de la résignation. Ce n'était plus naturel, ce n'était plus drôle de jouer à ça. Et le dragon l'a emmenée à tire d'aile, loin de ce monde trop dangereux car trop libre.

Mais, comme tout prince confronté à une princesse prisonnière d'un donjon ensorcelé, son prince à elle se devait de la sauver...

**_xxxxxxxxxxxx_**

« Qu'est-ce que t'écris, p'tite princesse?

Eve referma d'un geste vif son cahier sans répondre à Train. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire moqueur.

- Oooh, je vois! C'est ton journal intime, c'est ça?  
- ...  
- Tu pourrais me répondre, quand même...  
- Train, arrête d'embêter Eve deux minutes, tu veux? fit Sven depuis la cuisine, Viens plutôt mettre la table, histoire de te rendre utile!  
- Mais je suis _déjà_ utile, lui répliqua malicieusement le chat errant, Je dirais même indispensable!  
- On verra ça quand t'auras sorti les assiettes...  
- Mû. »

Train sorti de la pièce, laissant Eve seule, assise au bord de la fenêtre. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle rouvrit son cahier et se remit à écrire, un sourire attendri éclairant son visage.

* * *

**Voilà, je m'essaye au drabble dans cette section, en commençant par notre charmante petite Eve ;) D'autres devraient suivre, mais quand... là est toute la question X3 mais j'ai quelques idées. Bref, un avis à me laisser malgré la longueur réduite du texte?**


	2. Le sang des cerises, KyôkoSharden

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat_ sont à Kentarô Yabuki, et paraît-il aussi aux studios Gonzô...

* * *

**

« Tu savais qu'on enterrait des gens sous les cerisiers pour être sûr qu'ils soient en fleur?

Sharden se tourna vers Kyôko, l'air surpris derrière ses lunettes.

- Qui t'a dit une chose pareille?  
- Ben Shardeeeeen, c'est super connuuuuuu, ça! s'écria la jeune fille en brandissant son paquet de chips, Tout le monde sait bien que c'est grâce au sang des cadavres que les fleurs de cerisier sont teintées de rooooose! Hé hé!

Elle adressa un large sourire à l'homme au haut-de-forme qui secoua la tête, amusé.

- Alalah, Kyôko...  
- Je m'demande s'il y en a ici, d'ailleurs! reprit la lycéenne.

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et se mit à en faire le tour, penchée en avant pour mieux scruter les racines.

- On dirait pas, finit-elle par déclarer, Elle voit rien du tout, Kyôko!  
- Euh... Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te raconte... Ce ne sont que des contes...  
- Kyôko sait bien, mais... C'est plus amusant de penser que ce genre de truc existe! Tu trouves pas, Sharden?

Elle s'assit en tailleur au pied de l'arbre.

- C'est beaucoup plus drôle de se dire que je suis assise sur des gens qui ont été enterrés là, plutôt que d'être juste sur de l'herbe...

Sharden ne lui répondit pas. Il sortit sa main de sa poche, un téléphone portable entre les doigts, et regarda l'heure affichée sur l'écran. Il remit l'appareil à sa place et rejoignit Kyôko. Tous deux gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, la jeune fille ayant ressorti sa console de jeu. De temps en temps, on entendait un "Ah nooon, ma vie!", ou encore "Elle est pas douée, Kyôko", quand ce n'était pas "Ouaaais! J'ai tué un schtroumph!" ; ces exclamations ne paraissaient pas déranger Sharden, qui regardait passer le soleil à travers le feuillage rosé : c'était un beau spectable, selon lui.  
Finalement, Kyôko éteignit son jeu, visiblement contrariée.

- Trop trop duuur à battre, le Crakoukass! Kyôko ras-le-bol!

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sharden, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation. Elle l'appela :

- Sharden!

Il ne réagit pas, et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Eh, Sharden!

Comme il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, la jeune fille se releva et lui chipa son chapeau d'un geste vif ; Sharden sembla alors se réveiller, et balança inutilement un bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on y touche, dit-il très calmement, du genre "approche diplomatique d'un individu privé de ses facultés intellectuelles", Rend-le moi...  
- Tralalalalèèèère-euh! claironna Kyôko en enfonçant le couvre-chef sur son propre crâne, engloutissant une bonne partie de son visage par la même occasion, Oups, trop grand pour moi! »

Sharden la regarda en soupirant, résigné à ne pas récupérer son bien pour le moment. Avec Kyôko, il commençait à avoir l'habitude... En y repensant, il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que, depuis qu'l avait fait sa connaissance quelques mois auparavant, elle ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Pas qu'elle se soit comportée comme une gamine capricieuse et désobéissante - Kyôko avait beau avoir des côtés très agaçants, Sharden ne pouvait mettre d'autre nom sur ses défauts que "naïve" et "insouciante". Parfois, quand il était avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'une fille comme elle, si jeune, faisait chez les Apôtres de l'Etoile, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas venir d'un milieu défavorisé à proprement parler - le cas de Leon s'expliquait beaucoup plus facilement. Il avait fini par comprendre que Kyôko était incapable de prendre quoi que se soit au sérieux, ou alors pas très longtemps. Elle faisait tout sans malice aucune, sans penser à mal ; c'était cette façon de considérer les choses qui l'attendrissait chez la jeune fille. Quand on mène une révolution, on est obligé de côtoyer la mort tous les jours, et surtout de la donner. Avoir Kyôko à ses côtés, d'une certaine manière, était pour Sharden une soupape de sécurité : son innocence enfantine le faisait encore se sentir humain. Un peu.  
Désormais, Kyôko s'amusait à prendre différente pose avec son chapeau, gloussant de ses pitreries. Sharden l'observait, et laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Tant que Kyôko serait là, le sang qu'il verserait, au lieu de répandre une odeur de mort, ne ferait que colorer les fleurs des cerisiers.

* * *

**Bouuuh, c'était nul! La dernière phrase me fait un peu honte, mais j'arrivais pas à tourner autrement l'idée (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) que je voulais faire passer... Bah! Si j'y arrive, l'option "edit" n'est pas là pour faire joli XD Et puis, au moins, c'est naïf, dans le style de Kyôko (minable tentative d'excuse...).**


	3. Ca s'appelle de l'amour, Ekidona

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat _sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô**

**Spoilers : à partir du volume 5, va-t-on dire...**

**Note : j'me suis inscrite à la communauté "52 saveurs" (merci Nelja pour le lien ;) )ce matin, et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de pondre ce... _ça_, dans l'après-midi. Donc voilà...

* * *

**

_Thème 32 - Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal.

* * *

_

Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal. Ou plutôt, ça n'a pas pour fonction de faire mal. Au début, c'est un sentiment assez agréable, parfois un peu gênant, mais somme toute rien qui fasse que l'on se dise que quelque chose cloche, que l'on pourrait arranger.

Pour Ekidona, au début ça s'appelait plutôt de l'admiration, ou du respect - un mélange des deux. Un peu de la fierté, aussi, et de la reconnaissance. Oui, au début, Creed Diskens ne lui inspirait que d'agréables sentiments. Mais au début seulement.

Car Creed Diskens, l'homme qui à ses yeux approche la perfection comme aucun mortel ne l'avait jamais fait, est quelqu'un de cruel ; souvent ce n'est pas volontaire, et ça n'en fait que plus mal. Ekidona rêverait d'occuper une place de choix dans son coeur, un peu comme ce chat noir, qui l'a marquée de son malheur en s'octroyant les faveurs de son aimé. Mais Creed ne prête aucune attention à elle, et cette indifférence est une souffrance intolérable.

Mais, en plus de devoir déjà subir un coeur qui bat inutilement dans sa poitrine, Ekidona éprouve les affres de l'inquiétude. L'ambition de Creed l'expose à tant de situations mortelles... à tant de sacrifices qui l'éloignent d'elle jour après jour... Elle craint sans cesse pour lui. Et s'il réalise son ultime ambition, s'il s'élève, comme il le prétend, au rang de Dieu... alors elle aura perdu sa dernière chance de le voir prêter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes d'attention à la simple humaine qu'elle est.

A ce stade-là, peut-on encore parler d'amour? Y a-t-il encore de la place pour ce sentiment dans son tourment?

Elle ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal d'aimer.


	4. L'opposé de la foi, Preta

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat_ sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô  
Spoilers : volume 15

* * *

**

_Thème 33 - L'opposé de la foi.

* * *

_

L'église est le sanctuaire des âmes perdues, de ceux qui se sont égarés dans les ténèbres. Ils viennent en ce lieu saint pour trouver, soit le pardon, la rédemption de leurs crimes et de leurs péchés, soit les paroles réconfortantes du Tout Puissant qui, du seul fait de sa présence, saura leur redonner confiance en l'avenir. Les gens qui se recueillent ici pour prier sont, tous, des brebis égarées, séparées de leur troupeau, et qui cherchent désespéremment leur chemin.

Le père Preta avait très bien compris cela, et son expérience de prêtre lui permettait sans peine de discerner les faiblesses que chacun portait en lui, pour en user contre eux, ses chers et dévoués paroissiens. Au début, il ne s'agissait que d'une emprise psychologique qu'il exerçait sur ceux qui se confiaient à lui ; puis, imperceptiblement, son petit jeu pervers était allé crescendo. Cela ne lui suffisait plus de les regarder dépérir d'eux-mêmes, rongés par le vers qu'il avait silencieusement introduit dans leurs coeurs. Cela ne lui suffisait plus de voir leurs visages, à travers le grillage du confessionnal, tordus par la douleur et la rage de l'impuissance face au destin que leur avait imposé le Ciel ; de sentir le chagrin suinter par tous les pores de leur peau ; de les entendre déblatérer, encore et encore, sur le malheur qui les accablait par leur seule faute - il lui était tout de même satisfaisant d'observer les conséquences de ses paroles sur les faibles qui se présentaient dans son église. Satisfaisant, mais plus suffisant. Il sentait qu'il lui fallait autre chose, c'était devenu un besoin quasi physique. Il avait crû en approcher lorsque l'une des fidèles avaient mis fin à ses jours, en s'ouvrant les veines devant l'autel ; il avait été le premier à découvrir son corps, encore chaud, étendu sur une flaque de sang ; le parfum de l'hémoglobine se mêlait agréablement à celui de l'encens. Mais il manquait quelque chose à la scène, pour que son plaisir soit parfait.  
La satisfaction. Il n'avait été qu'indirectement responsable du suicide de cette femme, et cela éveillait en lui la frustration d'avoir été devancé. La profonde déception de n'avoir pas été_ la _cause de la mort.  
Mais au moins, il savait désormais de quelle façon il procéderait... La torture mentale dont il avait usé jusqu'à présent devenait superflue, inutile dans la mesure où elle n'était pas nécessaire à l'accession de la jouissance qu'allait lui procurer le meurtre.

Un homme de foi rassemble les brebis égarées pour leur venir en aide, pour les guider, tel le berger, à travers les ténèbres de ce monde. Le père Preta, lui, les conduisait à l'abattoir, presqu'avec leur consentement, et sans le moindre remord.


	5. Je t'aime même dans l'incertitude, Kyôko

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat _sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô**

**Spoilers : volumes 11 et 12

* * *

**

_Thème 20 - Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude.

* * *

_

Kyôko ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté les Apôtres de l'Etoile. Ca devenait de moins en moins amusant, de faire la révolution, ça ressemblait de moins en moins à une fête. Et puis il y avait aussi monsieur Creed qui lui faisait un peu peur, quand il s'emportait. Mais maintenant, elle et Sharden sont partis, c'est fini. Elle est contente qu'il ait décidé de s'en aller.

Maintenant, elle est rentrée chez elle, à Jipang. Ses parents sont toujours quelque part à l'autre bout du monde, encore en voyage d'affaires, mais ça ne l'embête pas. Elle a retrouvé ses camarades de classe, ses amies qui lui avaient un peu manqué, et même le professeur Godâ qui s'angoisse toujours pour rien. Et M.Black, bien sûr ; Kyôko est toujours ravie lorsqu'il répond à l'un de ses innombrables textos, et il arrive qu'Eve-Eve lui donne de leurs nouvelles, par e-mail le plus souvent. Kyôko n'est pas toute seule, elle a repris la vie tranquille qu'elle menait avant.  
Mais...  
Elle n'a pas de nouvelles de Sharden depuis longtemps...  
La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'était à l'hôtel. Il savait que les gens de Chronos les recherchaient, et il avait décidé qu'ils aillent chacun de leur côté pour leur échapper. Kyôko se doutait un peu que lui irait à leur rencontre, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait quand même acquiescé, et ils s'étaient séparés. Elle ne l'avait plus revu. Bien sûr, elle lui avait parlé au téléphone, un peu plus tard dans la même journée, pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, savoir comment ça s'était passé de son côté. Elle était certaine qu'il lui donnerait un point de rendez-vous, comme il le faisait lorsque les choses tournaient mal et qu'ils devaient prendre leurs distances. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. A la place, il lui avait demandé de lui passer M.Black.  
Et c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu sa voix.  
Sur le coup, Kyôko ne s'était pas inquiétée, elle était trop heureuse de rester plus longtemps avec M.Black pour penser sérieusement à Sharden. Elle avait juste appris que Sharden la "confiait" à M.Black pour quelques temps, et le fait de savoir que son héros allait la protéger, peut-être même au péril de sa vie, la réjouissait au plus haut point. Plutôt oublié, donc, Sharden.  
Mais...  
Maintenant, dès qu'elle pense à lui, elle se sent triste. Il lui arrive de regarder, par la fenêtre de la salle de classe, la grille de la cour. Tout en sachant que c'est impossible, elle aimerait bien y apercevoir son haut-de-forme, comme lorsqu'elle éteignait son téléphone portable et qu'il était obligé de se montrer pour qu'elle le rejoigne ; comme du temps des Apôtres. Mais c'est fini.  
Elle ne sait pas où il est allé, ni s'il va bien, s'il est toujours tout seul. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, elle ne sait pas non plus s'il porte toujours son chapeau bizarre et ses lunettes noires. Et elle ne sait pas si, comme elle, cela le rend triste de repenser aux moments passés ensembles.  
Mais Kyôko est quelqu'un d'insouciant, le chagrin n'est jamais parvenu à la hanter très longtemps. Alors, si jamais une larme s'est risquée à perler au coin de son oeil, elle l'essuie et retrouve rapidement son sourire.  
C'est vrai, la situation actuelle de Sharden la laisse dans l'incertitude la plus totale ; cependant, il y a une chose dont elle ne peut douter. Il l'a toujours protégée, même au sein des Apôtres de l'Etoile il a pris soin d'elle. Lorsqu'il remplissait ses missions avec elle, il la protégeait, et aussi chaque fois qu'ils étaient amenés à se battre. Lorsqu'il est partie avec elle. Lorsqu'il l'a confiée à M.Black. Et lorsqu'il a disparu de sa vie, sans doute pour la protéger de lui-même. Toute ces fois, il la protégeait, même si parfois elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte.  
Alors, même s'il arrive que la tristesse gonfle son coeur, Kyôko ne doute pas que, de là où il est, Sharden veille encore sur elle. Elle en est sûre.


	6. Dur mais tellement plus vrai, Shiki

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat _sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô.**

**Spoilers : volume 17

* * *

**

_Thème 38 - Dur, mais tellement plus vrai.

* * *

_

Shiki ne peut pas y croire. Il a perdu. Perdu contre un type incapable de comprendre le tao, un ancien de Chronos qui plus est ! Ces vint-cinq dernièes années passées à haïr les gens de cette espèce, quel poids ont-elles ? A quoi servent ces vingt-cinq ans d'efforts, si c'est pour en arriver là aujourd'hui ? Le tao ne peut pas être si faible que _ça_ !

Ca fait mal de savoir que son rêve ne se réalisera pas, désormais. Très mal.

Ca fait très mal, mais en même temps Shiki comprend ce qu'a voulu lui dire le chat noir, lorsqu'il a parlé de le "libérer" - terme que son esprit refuse encore d'admettre. Et quelque part, il sent que la part de vérité de ses paroles apaise déjà sa peine.

* * *

**Shiki se résigne sans doute trop vite, ici... en tout cas, j'avais détesté ce passage du manga (déjà que mon perso' préféré perd, faut qu'en plus il subisse les remontrances de Train le moralisateur -.-).**


	7. Les rêves impossibles, Creed

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat_ sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô.**

**Spoilers : à partir du volume 2 (tout ce qui rattache Creed à Train)**

**

* * *

**

_Thème 13 - Les rêves impossibles.

* * *

_

Il y a de nombreuses choses dont Creed rêve, mais un seul et unique songe qui le hante de façon récurrente, qui vient même parfois danser devant lui en plein jour.  
Train. Black Cat.  
Ses yeux. Il voit distinctement ses prunelles jaunes, ses iris fendues comme celles d'un chat. Un délicieux frisson parcourt tout son corps lorsque, dans son sommeil, l'autre pose ses yeux sur lui, ses yeux froids et cruels, n'exprimant que la solitude et le désespoir. Dans ses rêves, il est toujours près de lui, juste à portée de sa main ; mais il demeure inaccessible. Creed a beau tendre ses bras devant lui, ses doigts ne se referment jamais que sur du vide, et il lui semble que ses beaux yeux se moquent de son infortune.  
Ce n'est pas du Train de maintenant dont il rêve, mais du Train d'avant, celui qui portait un manteau noir et ne le regardait qu'avec dédain. Pas du Train faible, trop humain, mais de Train l'assassin. De Black Cat. Le moindre de ses songes est pour lui l'occasion de le contempler à loisir car le chat, s'il ne se laisse jamais toucher, ne bouge pas lorsque Creed se contente de le regarder. Ce dernier n'a jamais fini de redessiner sa silhouette, de passer sur chacune de ses courbes félines, de détailler chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses poses ; ses yeux ne sont jamais assez pleins de ce spectacle qu'il dévore pourtant à chaque nuit. Il s'imagine l'attraper, le serrer si fort contre lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus le fuir. Il s'imagine tracer du doigt le contours de ses muscles, caresser sa peau, il s'imagine le posséder totalement au point d'en pouvoir explorer les moindres recoins de son corps. Il s'imagine aussi ses yeux dorés, ses si beaux yeux qui lui donnent parfois envie de les crever pour le simple plaisir de le faire, le dévisager, et exprimer autre chose qu'un profond mépris.  
C'est ce regard qui tire généralement Creed du sommeil. Jamais Black Cat ne pourrait plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes de cette façon, jamais. Et Creed sait que Train non plus, même si un jour le sort que lui a jeté cette sorcière disparaissait.  
Et parce qu'au petit matin son rêve d'avoir le chat noir à ses côtés lui semble plus que jamais impossible, il s'efforce de le réaliser.


	8. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat_ sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô.**

**Spoilers : à partir du volume 5

* * *

**

_Thème 4 - Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré.

* * *

_

Creed leur promet tout ce qu'ils ont toujours désiré.  
Pour Shiki et Maro, la révolution servira à laver l'honneur du tao, souillé par Chronos il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela. Et paradoxalement, il a aussi certifié à Doctor que la science jouerait un rôle primordial.  
Leon veut un monde plus juste, un monde sans guerre ; celui que Creed projette de bâtir après leur révolution n'en connaîtra plus une seule, pour la simple raison qu'il s'occupera de choisir très tôt ceux qui méritent de l'habiter.  
Sharden nourrit sa propre aversion pour Chronos, et n'a pas besoin d'autre promesse que la certitude de voir cette organisation anéantie ; pas de parole plus facile à tenir.  
Kyôko, elle, était une petite fille qui s'ennuyait, alors Creed avait décidé de la convier à la plus grande fête jamais donnée ; et depuis, il suffit que cela continue pour qu'elle reste.  
Du moment que sa soif de sang est étanchée, Duram exécutera le moindre de ses ordres.  
Quant à Ekidona, Creed sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui promettre quoi que se soit pour qu'elle demeure à ses côtés : elle se débrouille très bien toute seule pour déceler d'inconcevables serments dans ses faits et gestes.  
Chacun a sa propre raison de faire partie des Apôtres, et aucune ne se ressemble. Alors, pour les garder sous sa main, Creed promet d'accomplir leurs rêves, même s'ils sont tous différents et que certains s'opposent naturellement. Il suffit de faire miroiter aux hommes ce qu'ils veulent pour qu'ils vous suivent docilement.  
Mais peut-être Creed se dupe-t-il lui-même, lorsqu'il se persuade que sa révolution lui permettra de posséder pleinement son chat noir, pour le moment si inaccessible. Peut-être qu'à force de se bercer d'illusions ne voit-il pas qu'une révolution ne suffira pas à assouvir ce désir-là, et que le parfum du sang n'attire pas toujours les chats errants.


	9. VIII et IV

**Disclaimer : les personnages de _Black Cat_ sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô.**

**Spoilers : volume 11**

**Note : j'avais commencé à écrire ça y'a un moment déjà, mais j'avais laissé tomber pour je-ne-sais-plus quelle raison... du coup, y'a un décalage entre le début et la fin. Hum, je me demande un peu où je voulais en venir en faisant parler Kranz de cette façon... ça devait sans doute se terminer par une prise de conscience de la part de Bardolias, mais maintenant cette réaction me paraîtrait trop OOC, donc... XD

* * *

**

L'organisation gouvernementale connue sous le nom de Chronos contrôle un tiers de l'économie mondiale, et son influence est telle qu'on peut dire que le monde entier dépend d'elle. Chronos, par le biais de ses sous-organisations ancrées dans de multiples secteurs, dirige ainsi la planète à tous les niveaux, qu'il s'agisse de l'administration d'une simple bourgade ou bien du gouvernement d'un Etat entier.  
Mais Chronos, en raison de son importance, exerce sa domination avec le risque contant de s'écrouler sur ses fondations : la moindre erreur pourrait entraîner sa chute, aussi fatalement que tous les dominos se suivent dès lors que l'un des pions a basculé. C'est ainsi, pour parer à toute éventualité, pour assurer sa protection, que l'organisation s'est constituée une garde rapprochée, uniquement composée de guerriers d'élite : les Chrono Numbers. La plupart ont tout d'abord été recrutés en tant qu'eraser, soit de simples assassins à la solde de Chronos, avant de gagner du galon ; mais d'autres sont éduqués, depuis leur prime jeunesse, à devenir de véritables machines de guerre.  
Ce sont les cas de Bardolias S. Fanghini et de Kranz Maduke, respectivement Numbers VIII et IV.  
La plupart des Numbers mettent leurs vies en péril pour assurer la stabilité du monde. Eux le font par instinct naturel ; ils n'imaginent pas une vie dans laquelle ils ne seraient pas aux ordres de Chronos. Aux dires de Janus Hazard, Number VII, ce sont des "fous du combat" : ils ne lâcheront pas leur proie tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas éliminée, quite à raser une ville entière de la carte.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'ont pas attendu les ordres pour se mettre en chasse : ayant entendu dire que des Apôtres, les membres de ce groupe révolutionnaire qui commettait des attentats depuis plusieurs mois, se trouvaient à Stoke Town, ils n'ont pas hésité un seul instant. Et une fois sur place, le fait que leur terroriste ne soit qu'une petite fille n'a en rien modifié leur état d'esprit : cette gamine s'était attaquée à Chronos, elle était donc une ennemie. Elle devait mourir.

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_**

Bardol mâchonnait rageusement son chewinggum, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Kranz marchait silencieusement à sa hauteur, comme à l'accoutumée ; ils étaient équipiers depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et pourtant ils ne se parlaient jamais, d'abord parce que Kranz n'était pas de nature bavarde, et ensuite parce qu'aucun des deux ne trouvaient un quelconque intérêt à discuter. C'est pour cela que Bardol haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsque son partenaire prit soudainement la parole.

« Que penses-tu de tout ceci ?

La bulle du chewinggum de Bardol éclata. Ce dernier porta la main à sa bouche pour en retirer la pâte désormais sans goût et la jeta sur le trottoir, avant de se mettre à chercher une autre friandise dans sa poche.

- Comment ça, c'que j'en pense ? maugréa-t-il, Non seulement on n'a pas réussit à éliminer notre cible, mais en plus cette enflure de Heartnet s'en est sorti, sans qu'on ait pû lui régler son compte une bonne foi pour toutes, à ce sale traître ! Et Janus, l'enfoiré... on aurait réglé cette histoire s'il avait pas ramené sa fraise !  
- Je ne parlais pas exactement de ça.

Cette conversation se révélait suffisamment insolite pour que Bardol oublie temporairement son chewinggum. Bien que cela ne servit à rien, Kranz étant dans l'incapacité de le voir, lui et le monde dans lequel il évoluait, il le dévisagea d'un air intrigué.

- De quoi, alors ? Sois clair !  
- Eh bien, tout comme nous, Janus appartient à Chronos, il le sert comme nous le faisons. Pourtant... nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon.  
- "Voir", c'est une façon de parler, ricana le Number VIII.  
- Je me passerai volontier de ce genre de remarque, lui fit remarquer Kranz froidement.

Bardol haussa les épaules sans s'excuser, laissant son équipier poursuivre son idée.

- Mais tu as raison. Je ne vois pas, concéda-t-il, Je n'ai rien vu du visage de cette gamine quand nous sommes arrivés.  
- ...  
- Etait-elle effrayée ? Son visage exprimait-il de la peur ?... J'ai développé une ouïe hyper-sensible, mais il reste des choses que ne pourrai jamais me représenter en me basant uniquement sur des sons.  
- Ca rime à quoi, tout ça ? grogna Bardol, vaguement gêné par ce que lui disait Kranz, Qu'est-ce que tu racon...  
- Est-ce que j'aurais réagit différemment si j'avais pû voir son visage ?  
- ...

L'autre secoua la tête et accéléra son pas, mais Kranz fit de même, et finalement il ne put éviter de se sentir obligé de lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répéta-t-il, Ca n'aurait rien changé, que tu la vois ! Moi je l'ai bien vue, ça m'a pas empêché de l'attaquer ! Peu importe l'adversaire ! Quand on a des ordres, on doit les exécuter, point barre !  
- Mais nous n'avions pas reçu d'ordre la concernant.

Bardol s'arrêta brutalement et saisit son partenaire par l'épaule.

- Et alors ? C'était une ennemie de Chronos, non ?  
- ...  
- ...  
- Aller au devant des attentes des Anciens... cela suffit-il à justifier tous nos actes ?  
- N'importe quoi...  
- N'est-ce pas, bien souvent, un prétexte que nous utilisons pour nous excuser nous-même ?  
- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Bardol en repoussant brutalement Kranz, Si ça te fait chier, comme boulot, démissionne ! Fais comme ce sale traître de Heartnet, décide de mener une vie errante, sans maîtres !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

La tension soudaine autours des deux Numbers était presque palpable. Bardol semblait prêt à se ramasser sur lui-même pour sauter à la gorge de son partenaire qui, lui, ne montrait qu'un imperceptible tremblement de ses poings serrés. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi, sans bouger un seul muscle, pendant une minute ou deux. Ce fut Bardol qui, le premier, se lassa. Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement, il secoua la tête et repartit, se remettant à fouiller ses poches dans le bête espoir de trouver un chewing-gum, alors qu'il savait pertinament qu'il n'en avait plus.  
Il sentit que Kranz lui touchait le bras : il se retourna. L'aveugle lui tendait une barre extrêment fine et enroulée dans du papier plastifié.

- Café », dit-il simplement.

Bardol ne dit rien et prit simplement ce qu'il lui proposait. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à bord de l'hélicoptère chargé de les ramener au QG des Numbers, qu'il se décida à marmonner un vague "merci".  
Mais l'aveugle sourit.

* * *

**Et un jour j'écrirai un Bardol x Kranz ! XD Parce que Bardolias est mon personnage préféré après Shiki, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, et que... euh... c'est la seule raison, en fait, je crois... je suppose qu'il est normal que la plupart des adolescentes se prennent d'affection pour des couples débiles et improbables (comme ShikiLeon, ou DeakSylphie...).**


	10. Le mois le plus cruel, KyôkoSharden

**Spoilers :** volume 2 (faut connaître Kyôko et Sharden, quoi)  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô

* * *

_Thème 2 - Le mois le plus cruel

* * *

_

« Aaaah ! J'aime pas les examens ! s'exclama Kyôko en s'étendant sur son bureau, Kyôko a trop de travail et pas assez de repos !  
- C'est le lot de tous les lycéens, dit philosophiquement Sharden en feuilletant l'un des cahiers de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, peut-être, mais comme de toute façon on va faire la révolution, je vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à réviser, marmonna-t-elle entre ses bras.

Sharden lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus ses lunettes. On était en milieu d'après-midi, et tous deux étaient dans le salon de Kyôko - en l'absence de ses parents, elle pouvait se permettre de faire venir son ami chez elle sans problème. Il avait posé son haut-de-forme sur le canapé à côté de Kyôko, tandis que lui-même prenait place dans un fauteuil en face. Ils étaient séparés par la table basse qui, pour le moment, disparaissait sous les livres et les cahiers de la lycéenne. C'était Sharden qui avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse ses révisions, malgré ses protestations : c'étaient les vacances, il faisait beau, Shiki ne leur avait confié aucune mission cette semaine, elle n'allait quand même pas s'enfermer et mettre le nez dans ses bouquins ! Mais Sharden avait tenu bon.

- D'ici à ce que les examens aient bien lieu, reprit-elle, Monsieur Creed aura sans doute fait fermer mon lycée, ou bien il aura annulé les épreuves... mais dans tous les cas, mes révisions auront été inutiles... Alors on sort, Shardeeeeen ?  
- Non, on révise.  
- Maaaaaais...  
- Kyôko, on en a déjà parlé, et on a décidé de travailler cet après-midi. Ton shopping peut attendre demain, non ?  
- T'es comme mes parents, bougonna-t-elle en se redressant, Toujours en train de m'obliger à faire des trucs sans aucun intérêt...  
- Kyôko...

La jeune fille avait repris son crayon et s'était replongée dans ses équations incompréhensibles, mâchonnant sa gomme d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Encore une fois, Sharden se sentit attendri par l'attitude puérile de son amie.

- Je peux t'aider, s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas.  
- Non, ça va.  
- ...  
- ...  
- On pourra sortir tout à l'heure... si tu en as toujours envie.

Kyôko releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

- C'est vrai Sharden, tu veux bieeeen ? demanda-t-elle en souriant largement.  
- Euh, oui.  
- Tu m'embêteras pas avec mes cours, hein ?  
- Pas si tu travailles maintenant.  
- Okaaaay !

La jeune fille reconcentra son attention sur ses livres de classe, bien décidée à obtenir l'approbation de Sharden.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A peine plus d'une heure plus tard, l'un des couples les plus étranges qui puissent être longeait les magasins d'une rue ensoleillée, faisant une halte à presque chaque vitrine.

- Oooh, et ça ? T'as vu, Sharden ? T'en penses quoi ?  
- Euh... Kyôko ? Tu penses vraiment à porter ce... ça ? Enfin, cette robe ?  
- Ben pourquoi pas ?  
- C'est que c'est quand même très décoleté..., répondit Sharden, un peu embarassé.  
- Alors celle-là ? Elle est bien celle-là, non ?  
- Kyôko, tu sais que je ne suis pas très bien placé pour commenter...  
- C'est pas grave ! De toute façon Kyôko elle trouve ça moche, on va voir ailleurs !

La jeune fille repartit d'un pas joyeux, suivie par Sharden qui portait déjà deux paquets fraîchement achetés. Il s'était fait voler ses lunettes cinquante mètres plus tôt et plissait les yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil qui inondait la rue. Devant lui, Kyôko se retourna et agita la main dans sa direction.

- Avoue que c'est plus sympa que d'être enfermés à l'intérieur ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à sa hauteur, C'est pas juste d'organiser des examens en début d'été ! Kyôko préfère être dehors quand il fait beau comme ça.  
- C'est vrai, admit Sharden, Mais n'oublie pas qu'en rentrant tu auras encore du travail.

La lycéenne gonfla ses joues.

- T'avais dit que tu m'en parlerais pas..., grogna-t-elle d'un air boudeur.  
- Désolé. Mais tu dois savoir qu'à l'avenir, même sans réviser tu ne pourras plus t'amuser autant qu'avant. On nous donnera certainement de plus en plus de missions, et tu finiras même par ne plus rentrer chez toi.

L'espace d'un instant, Kyôko parut songeuse, mais son sourire habituel revint aussitôt.

- Bah, c'est pas grave ! La révolution c'est comme une fête, non ? Ca sera encore mieux ! Oooooh, ils ont sorti une nouvelle version des Pokémon ! fit-elle en se précipitant vers la devanture d'une boutique de jeux vidéos.

Laissé en arrière, Sharden soupira ; elle était si insouciante qu'il savait que cela la peinerait, s'il lui parlait trop sérieusement. Alors il la rejoignit, en se disant qu'il la surveillerait du mieux qu'il le pourrait, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

- Sharden, on va manger une glace ?  
- Si ça te fait plaisir. »


	11. L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle, ShikiCreed

**Spoilers :** volume 9  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô

* * *

_Thème 8 - L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

* * *

_

Shiki a confiance en Creed. Les ambitions de ce dernier, combinées au pouvoir du tao qu'il lui a conféré, allaient renverser Chronos aussi facilement que le vent emporte une feuille morte. Shiki ne nourrit aucun doute à ce sujet : Creed est exactement celui qu'il a toujours cherché pour mener à bien ce projet cher à son coeur.  
Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Creed a déjà trahie cette confiance aveugle qu'il avait placée en lui, en le mettant volontairement à l'écart lorsque Doctor a repris les recherches abandonnées par Tornéo Rudman, en le laissant dans l'ignorance totale de l'existence des nanomachines Lucifer. Creed a déjà tournés ses espoirs en ridicule par le simple fait de préférer recourir à la science plutôt qu'au tao.

Quant à Creed, lui ne fait qu'exécuter ce que lui dictent son coeur et sa pensée - en d'autres termes sa propre folie, dont il ne sait pas encore où celle-ci le mènera.


	12. Souci d'apparence, ShardenKyôko

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô

**Note :** me suis inscrite aujourd'hui à la communauté 7 Liens avec comme couple Sharden/Kyôko, et voici mon premier thème !

* * *

_Thème 1 - Uniforme

* * *

_

Sharden l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant : lorsqu'ils marchaient dans la rue, les gens regardaient toujours Kyôko d'un air réprobateur, quand elle ne s'attirait pas les sifflements admirateurs de certains hommes louchant sur sa mini-jupe. Sharden éprouvait alors un curieux mélange de colère et de honte ; de colère parce qu'il ne supportait pas que des hommes plus âgés qu'elle aient des idées très mal placés la concernant, et de honte car il savait ce que tous pensaient en les voyant. _Il se tape une lycéenne._ Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes si Kyôko ne portait pas en permanence son uniforme, ou si sa jupe était plus longue.  
Non, ils continueraient sans doute à penser qu'il l'avait _branchée_, tout simplement parce que se promener à l'heure des cours avec une jeune fille de son âge ça attirait tout de suite l'attention. Les gens étaient comme ça, ils voyaient le vice partout.  
Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas si tort que ça, en fin de compte. Après tout, pourquoi était-il avec Kyôko, sinon pour préparer le terrain en vue de la révolution de Creed Diskenth ? En un sens, c'était même pire que s'il _sortait vraiment_ avec elle. Plus dangereux, en tout cas, et ça n'empêchait même pas les gens de le prendre pour un vicelard.

« Sharden ? Oh, Shardeeeen ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? retentit soudain la voix de la lycéenne.  
- Hein ? fit-il, surpris d'être tiré de ses pensées, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Pffff, tu dors debout, toi, soupira-t-elle en gonflant ses joues, Ton portable arrête pas de sonner, tu penses attendre encore longtemps avant de décrocher ?  
- Ah !

Il tâta ses poches jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts la forme de son téléphone, et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Juste à temps, sembla-t-il. Au bout du fil, Shiki paraissait agacé.

- Tu pouvais pas répondre plus tôt ? le réprimanda-t-il en guise de salut.  
- Shiki. Bonjour, répondit Sharden, Je vous prie de m'excuser, il y a foule dans cette rue.

Le regard de Kyôko parcourut les trottoirs pour ainsi dire vides de monde, puis revinrent se poser sur l'homme au haut-de-forme, une interrogation muette dans les yeux.

- Peu importe. Comment s'est déroulée la mission que je vous avais confiée ?

Et Sharden de lui raconter en long, en large et en travers comment s'était passée ladite mission, comment ils en avaient triomphé avec une facilité déconcertante, et surtout combien le tao était supérieur aux misérables hommes de main employés par Chronos - il n'ajouta pas ce détail pour se faire bien voir de Shiki, ni pour lui faire plaisir, simplement parce que c'était vrai, même à moindre d'échelle, et que ça ne lui coûtait rien. Mais ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, même quand il précisa que c'était Kyôko qui avait lancé la première attaque, c'était que les gardes l'avaient laissée s'approcher, avaient _cherché _à ce qu'elle s'approche. Il ne lui dit pas combien il s'était senti mal de lui faire tenir ce rôle, même en sachant bien qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien et qu'aucun de ces hommes n'auraient le temps de poser la main sur elle ; juste parce qu'il avait l'impression de s'être servi de cette image que les gens avaient d'elle dans la rue, et qui lui faisait horreur, parce que Kyôko en uniforme de lycéenne, avec sa jupe trop courte et ses formes avantageuses, passait pour une fille facile et qu'il s'était servie d'elle. Mais il ne rendit aucunement compte de ses états d'âme à Shiki et s'en cantonna aux faits, les relatants de sa voix posée qui ne laissait percer aucun trouble.

- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, conclut Shiki, et il raccrocha.  
- Aloooors ? demanda Kyôko, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Shiki ? Ah, non, dit rien à Kyôko !

Sharden haussa un sourcil intrigué, tandis que la jeune fille croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronçait les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à se donner l'air le plus sérieux possible.

- _La mission s'est passée comme prévu ?_ reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rendre grave, _Alors maint'nant arrêtez de perdre mon temps et revenez tout de suite, que je vous donne autre chose à faire !_ »

Son expression se relâcha d'un seul coup, et Kyôko éclata de rire ; Sharden ne fit que sourire, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ca ne le tracassait pratiquement plus de passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, du moment qu'elle, elle ne pensait pas comme eux. Du moment qu'elle conservait sa propre manière de voir les choses qui l'entouraient.

Mais une jupe plus longue serait quand même plus décente...


	13. La façon dont tu me regardes, Creed

**Spoilers :** volume 17 / épisode 18 ou 19  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô  
**Note :** j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce... _ça_, en regardant un AMV sur Creed (l'AMV en question a été trouvé sur le forum du site Kuro Neko, si vous voulez je pourrai aller vous chercher le lien), et notamment un extrait du combat Train/Creed après la mort de Saya, qui arrive dans l'anime mais pas dans la version papier (dans celle-ci Train lui file _juste_ un coup de poing, alors que dans l'anime ils font carrément exploser un bateau...). Ca ne change rien aux spoilers, il s'agit juste d'un ajout par rapport au manga (parce que c'est vrai que Black Cat l'assassin n'affronte jamais Creed, il faut attendre Train le gentil sweeper ). Et d'ailleurs Creed est beaucoup plus obsédé par les yeux de Train dans l'anime...

* * *

_Thème 6 - Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

* * *

_

Ces yeux, _ses yeux_...! Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient que le chat noir avait ces yeux-là. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là qu'il _regardait vraiment_ Creed, que lorsqu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : tuer, et ses iris de chat se fendaient pour mieux cerner son adversaire. Creed aurait tout donné pour prolonger l'instant au cours duquel il se perdait dans les prunelles assassines, tout pour que le pistolet que l'autre brandissait ne fasse jamais feu, même s'il devait toujours lui faire obstacle.  
Mais l'instant était éphémère et la balle partait assurément, Creed ne pouvait faire autrement que de parer et de laisser s'échapper _ses yeux_. Ce n'était que pour les retrouver très vite, quand leurs armes se rencontraient à nouveau, et qu'ils étaient immobilisés, face à face l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Creed recherchait ces courts instants où Train n'avait pas encore tiré, où un étrange silence régnait malgré l'imminence du crépitement des balles, le vacarme assourdissant des coups de feu. Ces courts instants où il réalisait très clairement que Train voulait le tuer, et qu'il ne lui porterait jamais le moindre intérêt en dehors de son exécution.  
Aussi malsain que cela puisse paraître, c'était les seuls moments où Creed ressentait une joie ténue qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Car il existait brièvement dans la vie de Train, même si ce dernier ne souhaitait que sa mort. Ses yeux mordorés le considéraient et le méprisaient, mais ils le faisaient aussi exister.

Maintenant, ce regard a disparu, remplacé par une sorte d'indifférence que Creed ne peut supporter : si Train ne veut plus le tuer, c'est qu'il a cessé de lui porter de l'intérêt, de prendre en compte son existence comme un élément important de sa vie... ça veut dire qu'il ne compte plus du tout, pour lui ?  
Et c'est une lame plus aiguisée que celle de son ancien kotetsu, même plus encore que celle de son Imagine Blade, qui le transperce de part en part lorsque Train dit qu'il n'est ni venu pour le tuer, ni pour se venger. C'est la seule lame qui puisse désormais le blesser : celle de la tristesse, de ce malheur simple et déchirant qui réduit son coeur en lambeaux.

Et il ne peut même pas se consoler en se disant que c'est Black Cat qui a volontairement jeté ce malheur sur lui, car à ce moment-là quelque chose du chat lui appartiendrait encore, et ce n'est pas le cas.


	14. Drôle de rêve, Kyôko

**Spoilers :** volume 11  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô  
**Note :** je l'ai écrit à l'origine pour un thème sur 7 Liens, mais comme en fait on n'y voit pas Sharden et qu'il n'est pas assez cité, je le mets plutôt là... Ah et pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'anime - grand bien leur en fasse - Kyôko mange des glaces Gunya-Gunya-kun, des glaces qui ne fondent pas! Elle en envoie même sur le chapeau de Sharden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Train était confortablement roulé en boule dans son lit, certainement en train de rêver de bouteilles de lait géantes et de feux d'artifice, lorsque son téléphone sonna. La première sonnerie lui arracha tout juste un grognement et le fit changer de côté, mais la seconde le tira pour de bon de son sommeil. Au moment où la troisième allait lui déchirer les tympans de façon définitive, il parvint à décrocher en pressant les touches au hasard, priant pour retourner à la béatitude de l'inconscience au plus vite. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pour détendre ses lèvres asséchées.

« Meugnô ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Si Train avait eu la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir les yeux et de lire le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, il aurait peut-être pû échapper à la conversation qui allait suivre. Mais son cerveau n'était pas encore opérationnel, et ses paupières soudées entre elles lui paraissaient peser trois tonnes.

- M.Black, c'est moi ! retentit une voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil, C'est Kyôko !

Train étouffa un grognement de contrariété ; il n'allait pas avoir la chance de finir sa nuit.

- Ah, ouais... Kyôko... c'mment va ?  
- Bien bien bieeeeen ! Ici c'est génial, Kyôko elle passe vraiment des supers vacances !

S'ensuivit un long monologue, au cours duquel Train comprit confusément qu'elle était en voyage avec d'autres filles sur l'autre continent et que ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Pour le reste, il oubliait les mots dès que la jeune fille finissait de les prononcer. Quand elle lui dit que Blacky allait bien lui aussi, il y eut un court remue-ménage dans le combiné. Kyôko devait se battre pour attraper son chat.

- Je l'ai ! finit-elle par annoncer fièrement mais légèrement essoufflée, Dis bonjour à M.Black, aller !  
- ... miaw.  
- C'est ça, moi aussi..., marmonna Train.  
- Au fait M.Black, je te dérange pas j'espère ?  
- ... Je dormais, mais j'suppose que ça compte pas comme une priorité, répondit le sweeper en baîllant.  
- Quooooi ? Mais il est déjà onze heure ! s'exclama Kyôko, T'es pas un lève-tôt, M.Black !... Kyaaaa ! Mais tu dois être tellement mignon dans ton lit !  
- ...

Train ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le réveillait à une heure pareille pour lui apprendre qu'il était "mignon" lorsqu'il _dormait_. Il n'avait pas encore assez de neurones en état de marche pour saisir l'information - et même parfaitement lucide, il continuerait de trouver ça grotesque. Mais il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'il pouvait répondre à cela, parce que c'était déjà un acquis et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'enclencher une réflexion laborieuse pour parvenir à cette conclusion.

- Kyôko, tu n'es plus à Lutinia..., lui rappela-t-il, On a presque, euh... dix heures de décalage horaire... il est trois heures, chez moi...

Maintenant, peut-être que Kyôko allait s'excuser et raccrocher. Peut-être.  
Ou peut-être pas.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Désolée, M.Black. Tu faisais un joli rêve ?  
- Eh bien...  
- Zuuuut-euh ! le coupa-t-elle, Je t'aurais plutôt appelé dès ce matin, alors, au lieu d'attendre pour rien !  
- Euh... t'avais quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Train, plus par obligation qe par véritable intérêt, Et si tôt ?  
- Kyôko a fait un mauvais rêve.

Réveillé ou pas, Train ne se serait jamais arrêté sur le fait que ça soit à lui que Kyôko veuille confier son cauchemar, alors que les amies avec lesquelles elle était partie la connaissait beaucoup mieux. Enfin, peut-être que ce détail remonterait un jour à la surface...

- Un mauvais rêve ? répéta-t-il.  
- Oui ! Dis M.Black, ça te gêne pas si je te le raconte ?

S'il n'avait pas été en ligne avec une fille capable de faire fondre son téléphone par simple contrariété, Train lui aurait sans doute suggéré, avec son tact habituel, de remettre cette discussion à plus tard et de le laisser se rendormir. Et il sentait l'ombre de Sven planer sur sa conscience ; même s'il suffisait de ne pas révéler à son équipier que Kyôko avait appelé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction de "gentleman autoproclamé".

- Nan, nan..., répondit-il donc, contenant un nouveau baîllement, Il parlait de quoi, ton rêve ?

Il entendit la lycéenne prendre une légère inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Eh bien, on était tous dans la villa (tu sais, celle de monsieur Creed) et il y avait une fête ou un truc dans le genre, parce qu'il y avait plein de tables avec plein de choses à manger dessus, et même des glaces Gunya-Gunya-kun pour Kyôko ! Pour M.Black il y avait du lait, pour M.Moustache il y avait des cigarettes en chocolat et pour Eve-Eve il y avait des livres en sucre de toutes les couleurs ! Pour Leon il y avait...

Train sentit son estomac commencer à gargouiller à l'évocation de tant de nourriture ; pendant plusieurs minutes, Kyôko cita minutieusement tout ce que chacun avait à manger, en fonction parfois d'éléments qui lui échappaient totalement : par exemple, pourquoi Creed s'empiffrait-il de brosses à dent en pain d'épice...?

- Et puis on portait des costumes bizarres, aussi : toi M.Black tu étais comme d'habitude mais avec des oreilles de chat toutes blanches et une queue ! Mais M.Moustache était habillé en cosmonaute (et d'ailleurs il était pas content parce que son casque était pas pratique pour manger ses cigarettes) et Shiki il était en Link, il avait un bonnet vert et des collants ! Sauf qu'il avait pas d'épée mais un grand filet (pour attraper ses papillons au réglisse, parce qu'ils voulaient pas rester dans son assiette).

Le sweeper ne trouva pas cette scène aussi drôle que Kyôko, ayant temporairement oublié qui était Shiki et à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

- Ah et puis aussi, à un moment, toi et monsieur Creed vous dansiez le tango sur une table, et Eve-Eve jouait à pierre-papier-ciseaux avec Blacky ! Mais je sais plus qui gagnait.

Train fit la grimace à l'idée d'une potentielle danse avec Creed et chassa immédiatement les images mentales qui prenaient forme dans sa tête, celles où il était si facile de se représenter l'autre avec une rose écarlate entre les dents et un sourire charmeur.

- Bon, ben c'était plutôt un rêve marrant, non ? fit-il pour penser à autre chose et précipiter la fin de la conversation, Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'était un mauvais rêve.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil, et le sweeper s'en inquiéta - ou plutôt, il chercha machinalement à savoir si son interlocutrice était encore là.

- Kyôko ?  
- C'est parce que... Sharden n'était nulle part.  
- ...Sharden ? Le mec au chapeau bizarre ?  
- Tout le monde était là, mais pas lui, et pourtant Kyôko l'a cherché partout, partout ! Mais elle l'a pas trouvé.

Elle poussa un soupir mécontent. Train ne lui dit pas que même réveillée, en le cherchant partout elle ne le trouverait sans doute pas non plus. Il s'apprêta à avoir quelques paroles compatissantes, mais la jeune fille le prit de vitesse.

- C'est dommage, il aurait beaucoup aimé ses os à la nougatine ! » déplora-t-elle.

Train ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre.


	15. Lumière artificielle, Creed Eve

**Spoilers :** volume 2  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô  
**Note :** si si, je réponds au thème!... ou peut-être pas, en fait...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Thème 15 - Baignant dans la lumière artificielle._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

« Ainsi, c'est elle.

Les deux hommes se tenaient face à l'énorme cylindre qui trônait au milieu du laboratoire. Ce dernier était encombré d'ordinateurs, de scanners, d'une ou deux tables en inox, sans compter toutes ces autres machines à l'utilisation obscure. Il y avait d'autres tubes du même genre dans la salle, qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, mais aucun n'était aussi large que celui que fixaient les deux hommes. L'un était de taille moyenne et devait avoir une soixantaine d'années, gras et ridé ; il tirait de temps en temps une bouffée du cigare coincé entre ses dents jaunies par des décennies de tabagisme, sans quitter des yeux le cylindre, vers lequel venait de s'avancer le deuxième homme. Celui-ci était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus, et affichait une expression à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et l'émerveillement.

- Eve.

Il posa sa main à plat, les doigts écartés, sur la paroi de verre derrière laquelle stagnait un liquide trouble, vaguement rouge, et qui émettait un étrange rayonnement ; à l'intérieur serpentaient des câbles de tailles variées, opaques ou transparents - et dans ce cas, on pouvait y voir circuler des produits d'une couleur rendue terne par le liquide qui les enveloppait -, qui convergeaient sans exception vers la forme sombre au centre du cylindre, c'est-à-dire à pas moins de cinquante centimètres de la main que l'homme gardait contre le verre. Il laissa un sourire errer sur ses lèvres.

- Beau travail, Tornéo, dit-il simplement.  
- Oh, il reste encore beaucoup à faire ! répondit le vieil homme en toute modestie, Mais le principal est achevé : les nanomachines s'intègrent parfaitement à son corps, et se mêlent à ses cellules sans signe de rejet. Sa croissance est rapide : elle aura le corps d'une fillette de dix ans d'ici un mois, deux au maximum.  
- Magnifique..., murmura l'autre en se penchant pour mieux distinguer la silhouette floue qui flottait au-dessus de ses doigts.

Il s'agissait d'une toute petite fille de cinq ou six ans en apparence, très maigre et sans doute très pâle, n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre que l'éclairage au néon du laboratoire, ignorante du soleil. Quelques mèches de cheveux épars, qui ressemblaient presque à des filins métalliques lorsqu'un rayon de lumière blafarde parvenait à traverser le liquide rougeâtre pour s'y refléter, ondulaient tout autour de son crâne. L'enfant, entièrement nue, gardait ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, les genoux ramenés sous son menton ; ses bras les entouraient, et ses doigts finissaient par s'accrocher à ses chevilles.  
De son côté, Tornéo Rudman poursuivait son monologue explicatif.

- Je pense l'exposer à l'air libre dès qu'elle aura achevé sa croissance, disait-il, Si on continue d'accélérer de cette façon le processus de vieillissement, son corps risque de ne pas tenir le coup et ses cellules ne pourront plus se régénérer... Trois mois me paraissent raisonnables avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait prête.  
- Vous avez deux mois.  
- Deux m...?

Sous le coup de la surprise, le cigare du vieil homme s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il ne le rattrapa qu'au prix d'un carré de peau brûlée au bout de l'index.

- Deux mois ? répéta-t-il, Mais son corps sera encore trop chétif, jamais elle ne pourra...  
- Cela vous pose problème, Tornéo ? demanda le jeune homme en tournant vers lui un regard que l'autre jugea effrayant.

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement équarquillés et scrutaient le malfrat. Tornéo répprima un frisson ; il avait l'impression de se trouver face à une bête assoiffée de sang.

- J... n-non..., bégaya-t-il avec un sourire crispé, Deux mois ne posent aucun problème, Creed, monsieur.  
- Ne discutez plus mes ordres.

La menace de mort qui aurait dû suivre était suffisamment palpable dans l'air pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de la formuler. Tornéo tripota nerveusement son cigare, encore trop inquiet pour sa vie pour voir que Creed avait reporté toute son attention sur le fruit de ses expériences. Il parlait tout bas, comme s'il voulait glisser un secret à la petite fille.

- Eve. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai donné ce nom ? murmurait-il au verre, Parce que tu seras la première, la toute première d'une espèce supérieure aux humains. Tu seras le premier être dont la perfection innée t'accordera le Paradis.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, et pourtant le visage de Creed s'exaltait au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait son incroyable rêve à la pauvre créature qui ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Eve parce que, comme Dieu créa les hommes, il donna ce nom à la première femme. Je vais surpasser ce Tout-Puissant de pacotille, et tu seras la première à prendre la place qui t'est due dans mon Eden !... Tu n'auras pas à être souillée par ce monde impur qu'est celui des simples mortels.

Creed se tut un instant. Un étrange éclat avait lui au fond de ses prunelles, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.  
Il s'écarta du cylindre gigantesque et quitta le laboratoire, suivi à distance respectable d'un Tornéo peu confiant - instinct de survie oblige. Au moment de passer la porte, il accorda une dernière pensée à l'enfant qu'il avait fait naître, et en lequel il fondait de bons espoirs.

- Toi... tu ne me forceras pas à te jeter hors de mon Jardin. »

La lourde porte blindée se referma en faisant retentir un claquement métallique, qui se répercuta un long moment entre les mus du laboratoire.  
La petite Eve flottait toujours dans son cylindre, elle n'avait rien perçu, aucun bruit. Pourtant, alors que sa conscience ne s'était pas encore éveillée, une sensation désagréable venait de se lover en elle, comme un serpent qui l'aurait entouré de ses anneaux ; elle n'était pas encore tout à fait née qu'un malaise l'habitait déjà, comme pour lui faire comprendre, lorsqu'elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux, qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde qu'elle verrait.

Creed ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de cet Eden qu'il lui offrait.


	16. Un appareil si fragile, Doctor Maro

**Spoilers :** aucun  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Black Cat sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô. Quant à l'ordinateur de la fic, on va supposer qu'il appartenait à Microsoft...  
**Note :** comment dire... sur le coup, ça me paraissait drôle, et... ; bon, et pis c'est un peu un 'fond de tiroir'...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Thème 45 - La possession d'appareils si fragiles._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Doctor passa une main dans ses cheveux, se sentant pris d'une profonde lassitude. Maro le dévisagea.

« C'est ta faute, aussi, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience, Tu expliques très mal.  
- Si tu m'avais écouté...  
- Mais je _t'ai écouté_! protesta le maître de tao.

Doctor soupira, encore. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il s'était mentalement intimé l'ordre de garder son sang-froid au cours de ces deux dernières heures. Tout ça pour _ça_.  
Maro jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ordinateur encore fumant et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sache m'en servir, fit-il, J'en ai jamais eu besoin, chez moi.

Mais Doctor ne lui répondit pas, cherchant d'un air pensif à quel niveau s'était située son erreur. Il considéra ce qu'il restait de l'unité centrale, le clavier en miettes - le terme "taper sur les touches" ne devait pas être le plus approprié face au parfait néophite qu'était Maro -, l'écran constellé de petites étoiles, et il laissa échapper un autre soupir.


	17. Dernier souvenir, Kyôko

**Spoiler : **volume 11  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô

* * *

_Thème 52 - Jusqu'à la dernière seconde de souvenirs.

* * *

_

Kyôko étale les photos, développées l'après-midi même, sur son lit, et commence à les trier avant de pouvoir les ranger dans son album. Blacky enfonce ses griffes dans la couette et se hisse jusqu'à sa maîtresse, poussant un miaulement plaintif pour que cette dernière le prenne dans ses bras, ce qu'elle ne manque pas de faire. Une fois sur le matelas, le chaton regarde les carrés de papier plastifié d'un air curieux ; il s'en approche, les renifle, les tâte. Kyôko le repousse avant qu'il ne se mette à jouer avec.

"C'est les photos de Kyôko, c'est très précieux !" assure-t-elle au petit animal parti se rouler en boule sur l'oreiller, "Surtout les photos de M.Black!"

Elle se remet à les classer, pas forcément chronologiquement - M.Black aura droit à sa propre section dans son album -, juste parce qu'elle juge que certaines se marient bien entre elles - et puis tiens, sur celle-ci Leon sourit presque, elle la collera à côté de celle où Eve esquisse aussi un sourire - ou parce qu'elle ne sait pas trop où les mettre... Elle s'arrête sur chacune d'entre elles, se replonge dans ses souvenirs ; elle ne veut pas ses séparer des photos prises du temps où elle était encore chez les Apôtres, sauf peut-être de celles sur lesquelles Duram apparaît, mais Kyôko finit toujours par trouver un détail, un petit rien qui l'empêche de jeter le cliché à la poubelle, et la sale tête du gunman va rejoindre l'une des piles. Il y a plein d'autres photos, beaucoup, beaucoup de M.Black ; elle emporte son appareil avec elle chaque fois qu'elle le revoit, et le mitraille jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Et puis il y les photos que Kyôko regarde un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Il y a celle prise dans un hôtel d'une ville appelée Stoke Town ; Kyôko ne sait toujours pas y voir, dans les yeux de Sharden, ces adieux qu'il n'a pas formulés, et elle la dépose avec les autres, se demandant quand elle le reverra.


	18. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi, Creed

**Spoilers :** volume 20  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô

* * *

_Thème 14 - Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi.

* * *

_

La femme le regarde à peine lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui ; le fond de son verre accapare toute l'attention qu'elle pourrait lui porter.  
« T'es un poids mort, sale gosse, crache-t-elle avec un mépris devenu naturel, J'me décarcasse pour toi, et en échange qu'est-ce que j'ai? Que dalle! »  
Elle baisse ses yeux, vaguement troublés par l'alcool, sur le petit garçon qui la fixe sans broncher, les dents serrées pour s'empêcher de pleurer.  
« Ingrat », lâche-t-elle finalement en se détournant de lui.  
Elle croise ses jambes, remontant encore davantage par la même occasion la jupe qui moule le haut de ses cuisses, se renverse sur le dossier de sa chaise ; son verre, vide, ne l'intéresse plus.  
« Un boulet..., répète-t-elle et l'enfant pourrait très bien ne plus être là, Et tant que j't'aurais à mes basques, aucun mec potable voudra d'moi. Pfff... »  
La femme pivote sur sa chaise. Le petit garçon a un mouvement de recul involontaire : il a trop peur qu'elle ne lui jete son verre, ou la bouteille, à la figure, comme il lui arrive souvent. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est un regard fatigué qui descend sur lui ; fatigué de sa simple existence, ça il n'a aucun mal à le comprendre.  
« Tu pourrais pas disparaître, tout simplement? »  
En entendant les paroles de sa mère, le coeur de n'importe quel fils se serait serré douloureusement, mais pas celui-là. Creed soutient son regard, essayant de lui communiquer un peu de ce mépris qu'il éprouve pour elle malgré son ivresse.  
Mais elle n'a jamais été capable de lire dans ses yeux.


End file.
